Departed
by Devoncat
Summary: Leaving a significant other is hard, and coping with time apart is hard on both parties. Fluffy Pharah/Mercy. Technically following on from my other two stories, however you do not need to read them to enjoy this story :)


Hi, this has the potential again to follow on from my other two stories, however, you don't have to have read them in order to enjoy this one! Meant to be fluffy between Pharah and Mercy. Enjoy :)

(Knudel is a swiss german term of endearment, translating roughly to cuddle buddy, steming from knuddlen, which translates to cuddle.)

* * *

Soldiers are taught not feel fear, and is exactly how Pharah had led her life. Her time being trained and then leading groups of soldiers into battle was the cause of her icy personality, even if she did have a soft spot for the angel curled into her side. She rubbed circles into the small of her back as she slept, however Fareeha was wide awake. Even though her training may have taught her not to feel fear, she still was scared how Angela would react when she told her that she was leaving for Egypt tomorrow. Helix had called her back for a few weeks to help train new recruits, however it could possibly take longer depending upon the time it took for the new soldiers to respond to the new training. If it all went well, she could be back within the week. If it took longer to get through to them, then it could take up to six weeks. Fareeha sighed quietly, trying to clear her mind for sleep herself. She would tell her in the morning.

"You're leaving today?" There was a quiver in the usually calm voice of the doctor. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I would have told you sooner but I didn't know" They were sat crossed legged on the bed. Angela, who was still in her pyjamas with messy hair and Fareeha, who had gotten up early to pack, get ready to travel and had brought them up breakfast to talk about it over. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" she looked down at her breakfast, pushing it around with the spoon. She was rarely hungry in the mornings, but even less now she had been given bad news. "How long will you be gone for?"

"Six weeks" she gave the blonde woman the longer period of time, hoping it would be a nice surprise if she got back early. She watched as Angela's head dropped more, her blonde fringe hiding her face. A couple of tears dropped into the bowl of cereal that was sitting in her lap. The tears were followed by a hiccup, and she was biting into her lip to try hold herself together.

"That's... So long" she put the bowl on the floor and hugged her knees trying to calm herself. "Can you text me everyday, so I know you are safe?"

"Of course," she took Angela's hand and rubbed circles into her palm. "It will go quickly, and I'll be back before you know it. I'll let you know when I get there." Fareeha got up and kissed Angela's forehead before picking her bag up and leaving. Angela waited for a moment, before rushing off after her, running in front of her and hugging her.

"I'll miss you knudel" she hugged her tight before letting go.

"I'll miss you too" she smiled before continuing towards her taxi, with her lover on her heels. The doctor watched Fareeha get into the car, and then watched it drive away until she could no longer see it. Glumly, she walked back to her room, suddenly aware of the people who had been watching and staring. It wasn't everyday you saw your doctor running through the halls in her night clothes. She went back to her room and changed, and headed to go do some work.

The only thing that has kept the doctor on a schedule was Fareeha. They would meet for a late dinner, do something together like taking a walk or watching some TV before retiring to bed, however now that there was nothing to do after work, it meant that she would work continuously, only taking naps when she needed them, and most of them were at her desk. There were only two regular things that Angela would do everyday. One of those was that she would go watch the sunset in a secluded spot under a tree on the edge of a cliff that looked over the sea, and the other was that some of the younger personnel of Overwatch would tease her about her running down the hall in her pyjamas. However, this only lasted about a week until the doctor snapped and threatened them in order to keep them quiet.

One evening, two weeks after Fareeha had left, Angela made her way outside to watch the sun set in that little spot under the tree, she was unaware that she was being followed by one of the bouncier agents in Overwatch. Angela sat, and stared out over the horizon, and jumped when the second party sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't me to scare ya" Lena Oxton, also know as Tracer, apologised. "I just thought that maybe there was something wrong, that maybe you needed to talk. You haven't been yourself lately"

"I'm sorry, there has been a lot on my mind recently." She picked up a people and turned it over in her fingers repeatedly. Tracer pulled out a flask and 2 mugs that she had been carrying in a bag and poured out a drink from the flask, holding one out for Mercy to take

"Hot chocolate?"

"Thanks" a small smile flickered on her lips as she took the mug. "The thing that is bothering me is that I miss Fareeha mainly, but I also don't agree with war. She's training soldiers, soldiers go to war, and war brings death. War is an awful, destroying families like flies. If she's training soldiers, there are chances she might get hurt. I can't turn off the worry I feel about being away from her."

"She is tough though, takes after her mother. She'll be back in no time love, don't worry too much"

"Thank you Lena" She smiled

"I'll always be there if you need me, but I gotta run now" she gave Angela a quick hug before blinking out of sight. The doctor finished her hot chocolate while watching the end of the sunset before heading inside, feeling slightly better for having someone who was there to talk to.

xXx

Meanwhile, in Egypt

Fareeha had been training the new recruits for 2 weeks now, and she was certain that she was being asked to do the impossible. From her perspective, the recruits were spineless and hadn't come far in the 2 weeks they had currently been with her for. At that moment in time, she had given them a short break, so she could go calm the temper that was rising before she snapped and started teaching them close quarters combat with demonstration on the one that she felt deserved it the most. She rubbed a bruise that was forming on her side as she pulled out her phone, which had been the last straw for her, which why she called for the break. When she gave them riot guns with rubber bullets in, she expected them to at least to be able to shoot near the target, and not hit her. Checking the device, she smiled softly and read the message she had from Angela. There weren't many messages being sent between them, as whenever one was not busy, the other was. The message read:

'Dear Knudel, everyone is well here, hope everything is still good on your end. I miss you. Angela' she smiled before replying with:

'Everything is still good here, these soldiers still don't have an ounce of sense between them going to use different tactics to try train them quicker so I can be home with you sooner, love you lots. Fareeha'

After sending the text, she stood up, stretched and cracked her knuckles. She wanted to go home sooner and to do that required harsher yet more attentive training, only achieved through 1 on 1. She almost felt sorry for the unknowing soldiers.

Two weeks before Fareeha was due back home, she was finishing her final session with the soldiers, who were now trained to near perfection. They also quaking in their boots every time that they saw her, and avoided her as much as possible. She had been harsh, but whenever she shouted it was always with good reason. They had quickly learnt to not give her a reason. Carrying her bags out, she said her farewells to those that she saw before leaving off, back home.

All the journey back home, the thoughts that ran through her mind were all related to what she could do for the doctor as a surprise. Maybe a meal out? But then she didn't know how tired Angela might be, and she didn't know if she would want to go out tonight. Maybe, a night in? She smiled, planning on getting some nice snacks and a movie together that they could watch in the privacy of their quarters. Before she got back to base, she picked up what she wanted such as popcorn and assorted other snacks and some flowers. She had paid someone to leave flowers for Angela every week so another bunch would fit in nicely.

xXx

When Angela woke, she was greeted by some fresh flowers. Sitting up, she picked them up and smiled, smelling the delicate scents of the daffodils. They were her favourite, the bright colour always managing to cheer her up on her darkest days, and the scent was always fresh, always managing to remove the smell of disinfectant from her mind. She got up and found a vase, putting them in before getting ready to start her day of research. She didn't have any appointments today, so she planned to spend the day doing research. After getting ready, she made her way to her office, grabbing a glass of water on her way, only to drop it in shock at the sight of the sleeping soldier in the desk chair.

"I'm amazed it didn't smash" The sleeping soldier stirred

"You're back early, I wasn't expecting you" she was blushing tears forming in her eyes. She hugged the other tight "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Fareeha pulled Angela into her lap. "Did you have anything planned for today?"

"Only a little research, I have no appointments"

"Then we can stay here, right?" She repositioned Angela in her lap so she would be able to work, rubbing her face in the small of her back and her hand up her side. The doctor tried to work, however failed due to the soldier's affection.

"I can't work right now" She reclined into Fareehas chest "We have so much to catch up with"

"Then let's start now" she smiled. They took it in turns to detail their time apart, and when they had finished, they moved to their quarters, where they watched the film, and fell asleep entwined in each others arms for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, if you wouldn't mind leaving a little review, it would mean so much to me! (Any questions? PM me and I'll do my best to answer! :) )

-Devcat


End file.
